


Healing wounds, healing hearts

by soul_wanderer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoned Motive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amanda is being shot Olivia insists on helping her and in the middle of it all feelings come to the surface that need to be dealt with - tag to Poisoned Motive, mentions of blood/injuries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing wounds, healing hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemermaiid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaiid/gifts).



> Having worked at the hospital and having helped my own mother after a shoulder operation I know first-hand how tricky shoulder injuries can be and that's basically how the idea for this story formed in my head ;)

When she heard the gunshot and realized it was Amanda who had been hit she shouted her name and started running towards her, afraid to see the damage that had been done.  
The first thing she noticed was the blood, on the window of the car, staining beautiful blond hair, seeping through the fabric of her sweater and coat.  
Amanda was unconscious by the time she arrived, Fin pressing his own jacket against the wound and calling an ambulance, leaving Olivia to talk to her, trying to get a reaction from her as they waited for help to arrive.

She had gotten lucky, the bullet had went straight through her shoulder without damaging any vital organs or blood vessels, but it still hurt once the painkillers wore off and her movements were severely restricted by the sling she had to wear and the bandage covering her entire shoulder.

Olivia was worried, and rightfully so, when Amanda kept showing up at work despite her doctor’s order to rest.  
”You shouldn’t be here” Olivia admonished her but knew it was to no avail seeing how stubborn Amanda was.  
”I’m fine Liv. Just let me help you guys.” Amanda appreciated Olivia’s concerns but at the same time just wanted to go back to work to distract herself from what had happened.  
”Alright, but take it easy. And let me help you, please.” She added more softly and was glad when Amanda gave her a slight nod in reply.

The case was wrapped up not long after that and Amanda reluctantly agreed on going home with Olivia, having to admit that she wouldn’t be able to do much on her own with her arm still in the sling.  
They stopped by Amanda’s apartment where she packed some necessities she would need for the next few days before they made their way to Olivia’s to get settled down after another long day at work.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on the couch while I make us some coffee?” Olivia suggested and again Amanda nodded and set her bag down next to the couch before sitting down and waiting for Olivia to come back.  
She was lost in her thoughts when Olivia nudged her arm and she absent-mindedly shot her a small smile as she sat down next to her.

”Hey, you okay?” Olivia gently asked, wondering what was on the other woman’s mind.  
”Yeah, I just...a lot has happened.” Amanda breathed out, not quite knowing how to put everything into words.  
“Well, you were shot. That’s not something that happens every day.” Olivia’s voice was matter-of-factly but still soft, hoping Amanda would open up to her if she needed someone to talk to.  
“It’s our job. We all know this can happen. It’s...I’m okay, really, but thank you.” Amanda took a shaky breath and Olivia knew better than to push her, deciding to drop the subject for now.

Later that night they were getting ready for bed when Amanda realized she wouldn’t be able to get changed on her own, biting her lower lip and staring at the floor when she asked Olivia for help.  
“It’s okay Amanda, that’s what I’m here for.” Olivia warmly smiled at her and started to carefully get her arm out of the sling so she could help her out of her shirt.

At first Amanda winced at the movements but tried to keep still and focus on Olivia instead of the pain in her shoulder.  
She watched as Olivia’s eyes were transfixed on her bandage and involuntarily shivered when fingers softly began to trace bruised skin from having fallen onto the asphalt after having been shot.  
She slowly exhaled when Olivia’s fingers wandered across her shoulder and her eyes searched Amanda’s for her reaction, needing to know if she was okay with this.  
Locking eyes with Olivia, Amanda’s breath got caught in her throat but there was no rejection, only hesitance as she gave Olivia the time and freedom to take in her injuries.

“I could have lost you” Olivia breathed out, barely above a whisper, fingers still ghosting across Amanda’s bare skin.  
Her words sent shivers down Amanda’s spine and she unconsciously leaned into the touch, momentarily closing her eyes when Olivia’s fingers traced her collarbone. 

”I’m still here” Amanda whispered after a moment, voice raspy and laced with emotions, reassuring Olivia as much as herself.  
In lieu of a reply Olivia slowly leaned in, searching Amanda’s eyes for permission before softly pressing her own lips against hers, features relaxing and eyes closing when Amanda began to reciprocate the kiss, readily leaning into Olivia as she carefully wrapped her arms around her waist.

Olivia’s touches were gentle as their kiss deepened with a sense of urgency, both needing the reassurance that they were okay, that they were still alive.  
It was when Olivia’s hands travelled down to Amanda’s hips, her thumbs caressing the sensitive skin that Amanda let out a quiet moan and Olivia slightly pulled back to look at Amanda once again.

”We shouldn’t be doing this right now” Olivia tried to catch her breath and pointed towards Amanda’s shoulder and felt bad when Amanda’s eyes dropped to the floor once again.  
”Hey” Olivia nudged Amanda’s chin so she would look at her “I’m not saying I don’t want this. What I’m saying is that your health is important to me and that I don’t want to hurt you.” Uncertainty flickered across Amanda’s face at Olivia’s words and she bit her lip again but was stopped when Olivia kissed her once again, shorter this time but conveying her love for her all the same.

“Come on, let’s get you changed and then we can go to bed and cuddle. How does that sound?” Olivia gently smiled at her, taking one of her hands in her own.  
”That sounds nice” Amanda whispered and let Olivia help her with the rest of the clothes before crawling under the covers and getting comfortable next to Olivia with her injured arm carefully resting on Olivia’s chest.

”Don’t ever think I don’t want you, Amanda.” Olivia quietly spoke up after fully settling down and ran her fingers down Amanda’s arm before intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a light squeeze.  
Amanda was already on the verge of sleep when Olivia’s words reached her but she still managed to press a soft kiss against the back of Olivia’s hand before drifting off, grateful to have found someone who would be by her side, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
